Andrew Garfield
Andrew Garfield will portray Peter Parker/Spider-Man in the upcoming Untitled Spider-Man Reboot. Significant roles *Frank in Doctor Who (2007) *Todd in Lions for Lambs (2007) *Jack in Boy A (2007) *Francis Weston in The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) *Anton in The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009) *Eduardo Saverin in The Social Network (2010) Quotes *"I have been waiting for this phone call for 24 years, for someone to call me up and say, "Hey, we want you to pretend to be a character that you've always wanted to be all your life, and we're going to do it with cool cameras and cool effects and you're going to feel like you're swinging through New York City. Do you want to do that?" laughs "Let me just consult with my seven-year old self and see what he thinks..." So my seven-year-old self started screaming in my soul and saying, This is what we've been waiting for. Like every young boy who feels stronger on the inside than they look on the outside, any skinny boy basically who wishes their muscles matched their sense of injustice, God, it's just the stuff that dreams are made of, for sure. It's a true f**king honor to be part of this symbol that I actually think is a very important symbol and it's meant a great deal to me, and it continues to mean something to people. So yeah, I feel like I've been preparing for it for a while. Ever since Halloween when I was four years old and I wore my first Spider-Man costume." *"Not to give it credence, not to give it any of my energy. Just approach it like any other job that I care about deeply. That may be naive of me to think that I can just get away with that. But if you give focus to something, it will grow. I just want to be an actor, really. And of course all those things came into consideration when I was making the decision. But at the end of the day, I had faith that I would be able to not be defined by it. And I still have faith that I will be able to get lost in roles and just keep doing what I love to do." *"I've witnessed other friends go through it, so I'm aware of the pitfalls, for sure. So I already feel as prepared as I can be, and also no advice can really prepare you for something so visceral." *"I'm sure there will be a bunch of that, yeah. Flexibility is my main focus right now. Making sure that I can be as flexible as possible. It's all kind of starting up so I haven't really got much to say about it." *"There's a film that I really like that I shouldn't really talk about. I really want to do a play afterwards. I was already thinking, "How am I going to offset this experience and create equilibrium within my system after this incredibly big thing?" *"I'm very happy. I'm not thinking about that in that respect. ''Never Let Me Go is a story that I care about deeply and wanted to be a part of desperately, so I auditioned my ass off. I worked hard filming it, everyone did. And then I went into a short film with Spike Jonze Here and approached it with the exact same intention. I did a film with David Fincher and approached it with the exact same intention. i'm just going to act the same way. I'm going to approach it with the exact same thing. It's another role that I just want to play. I feel very passionate about it, it means a great deal to me and it always has since I was four years old. It's all the same to me. I just like working." *"''Do you want to reach bigger audiences by doing a big film like Spider-Man? That's a byproduct maybe. But it's not something that comes into my thought process. I want my life to be my life, and I want my work to be my work. I don't want to identify one with the other. What's important is life comes first. My family comes first, and my friends, and my happiness comes first. It just so happens I get happiness out of working hard. I get happiness out of working on something hard. The idea of fame isn't something that interests me, the idea of celebrity isn't something that interests me." *"This is the first round of press you've done since the Spider-Man announcement. Has it occurred to you that you'll be answering Spider-Man questions for the next 10 years? You just put that in my head! No, I haven't really given it that much thought. As I was saying, I'm going to approach it like I approach any other role. I'm just going to work as much as I can, because it's been such an important symbol to me since I was four years old. It's meant so much to me, and it's given me so much hope as a skinny little streak of piss, who feels more powerful inside than he looks on the outside. Every skinny boy's dream. I'm very lucky." *"Most times it's a decade until a series is rebooted, and this is like three or four years. Does that give you any pause to do something different? No. What's wonderful about Spider-Man is it's no one's and it's everyone's. It means so much to so many people. It's mythology and a legacy. There is no definitive version. You look back at the Dick Cook Stan Lee comics to the Ultimates and the Incredibles and the Amazings, then you go to the original cartoon series in the 70s and how that translated to the one in the 90s that Avi Arad was involved in, it's constantly shifting and reflecting the time and being as relevant and topical as it can be. I think it's going to shift again. I don't know in what way, but it's going to be defined by where we are as a society, and hopefully people are going to enjoy it, because I think we're going to enjoy making it." *"I was appealed by his youth, his relatability, his struggle. He was just this skinny boy. He was a skinny boy who felt stronger on the inside than he looked on the outside, and I related to it immediately, and it stayed with me as I grew up." *"Every single generation of the comic, the cartoons and the movies, it all means a great deal to me. It was always something that gave me hope as a skinny little kid whose sense of injustice about the world didn't match his sense of strength about his body. I found it so inspiring and uplifting and reassuring. To be a part of that mythology and that legacy is a true honor." *"We're just talking about where we want to go with it and what kind of body shape it should be. What the skill set should be. I know I'm going to be doing a lot of flexibility training and a lot of strength training, because I have to swing and stuff. I'm just guessing, but it's all kind of early stages." *"I'm not doing it for any of the peripheral stuff. We could be making a short film, a short Spider-Man film with an unknown director, with no money, and I'd do it just to be able to play as Spider-Man. That's like a childhood fantasy come to life. It's an adult fantasy, as well. I'm still climbing up the door frames in my house. It's just a bigger space I'm going to be climbing in now, with a bit more money behind it, and the cameras filming it." *"Nah, that's just another role, man. No, it's all in the very early stages." *"Absolutely, I've always been obsessed with that comic and that character and that symbol and everything he stands for." *"I think he's an important figure of mythology for every skinny young boy across the world, myself included. Yeah, it's a dream come true." *"I think Marc Webb and the production team had seen a movie I had done and also an audition I had done for another film and I was told they were considering me. I kind of thought they were crazy but at the same time I was like: 'No, maybe they’re not crazy.' It was a wonderful duality. Then I got the call and it was a dream come true." *"My dad explained what it meant and explained what Spider-Man stood for, and how he was just a teenager and skinny and small and goes through the same problems as all teenagers but he is stronger inside than he looks on the outside." *"That became really important to me and it’s something I’ve dealt with my whole life. Spider-Man has all the elements I can relate to." *"They showed me the cartoon and the sheer sight of someone swinging through New York City was breathtaking and my fantasy really began from there." *"Spider-Man has his own conflicts, tortured but also having fun with what he can do. It's that attitude towards life like, 'Today's a good day to die. You gotta go out with a with a bang.' I think that's definitely an Indiana Jones quality, that fearlessness, throwing caution to the wind. I'm very excited to jump into that." *"I still look 18 years old, and I can convince people that I'm a teenager still." *"I have my teen side. I'm still very insecure and I can get rebellious and act out and kick and scream and mope around like teenagers do. So the majority of me is still a teenager." *"The heads of the studio, the director and the producer called me upstairs and sprung it on me. They were all there with glasses of champagne and smiles and tears. It was a really generous way of telling me." *"The symbol of Spider-Man means such a great deal to me since I was five years old. I love the Spider-Man films so much; they're the greatest." *"I've been a massive fan and it all means a great deal to me. It feels like a legacy that I'm just gonna be another part of. I was so surprised when I found out because I could never imagine a childhood dream coming to life. That's not something that's ever gonna happen in reality...I'm still in denial about it." *"I think the material is elevated and it's just as meaningful and just as important as Shakespeare. One of the things about the comic book is it's a mythology so it's storytelling derived from the Greeks, derived from Shakespeare." *"It will be different. I don't know how right now but I definitely know we're going to work hard to make it a new chapter in the legacy that means so much to so many people. Myself included and Marc Webb included. I'm really excited to jump into it." *"I have had a lot of good wishes and kind words and a fair bit of criticism too. I heard some people are saying I’m lacking the muscles to be Spider-Man. But the thing is, Spidey is as skinny as me. He’s not Arnold Schwarzenegger!" *"Ironically, I'm going to be the person in the audience going, 'Sh#t! Why did they cast this English fool?' " "I see it like ''Hamlet or any Shakespeare play. Every actor is going to play King Lear differently because every actor is a different person." *"''I think it's going to be really weird. I don't know what to expect at all. It'll definitely be a different way of working and my approach isn't going to change. I'm just going to approach it like I'm doing a short film of Spider-Man that my friend is directing. It's kind of how I have to approach it or I'll lose my mind." *"I'll let you know next year. The idea of stepping into a room and trying to convince someone that you're worth hiring is counterintuitive," he continued, saying later that "putting yourself in the correct room and meeting the correct person are all those things that feel so crass to do but somehow you find yourself in those rooms." *"It's impossible when you watch onscreen because all of us know when you record your voice into a cassette player and you play it back, you cringe because you don't sound like that. Magnify that a hundred-fold and it's your face and it's your eyes and it's your stupid eyebrows & your stupid personality." *"We started shooting two weeks ago, we have Christmas off and are then back into it for a fair bit of time. I'm going to have to hibernate into this character for at least four or five months." *"I have! I feel like a kid in my pyjamas. I can only say how it feels and it I feels pretty special. It feels like a dream relaised and a fantasy realised and I dont take it lightly and feel very, very lucky that I get to wear spandex for the next few months!" *"Strength! I think Spider-Man needs strength but Peter Parker is still just a teenager. That's a very tender balance to figure oout. It's very specific of what we're trying to achieve in terms of body type. Rest assured there are a lot of people who are helping me with it in that respect!" *"I've never met him. He sent me a lovely message through a mutual friend. He gave me his support and it meant a great deal of course because a part of the reason I loved this character was because of his portrayal. So to step into those shoes is no mean feat. It was generous of him to reach out and say something, so I'm thankful." *"Luckily nothing really. I don't ever watch playback or ever go to the monitors and watch what I've done because I get very self conscious. I like to not know what my eyebrows are doing or the stupid thing my nostril is doing or whatever. The difference is is that the monitor is 3D so you've got the director and the producer and the writer there with their silly glasses watching the scene play out in 3D." *"It’s bizarre and I have to not look at my face. It’s strange and surreal to be wearing it and I won’t lie I actually shed a tear when I first wore the spandex for the first time. I didn’t expect to get so emotional but I did." *"It’s tough man, I have to keep watching what I eat and I love eating and eating the worst things. It’s really really hard, but I know that I have this responsibility to so many people to stay fit and trim and to basically not get obese!" *"I was going in to shoot my second day on set on Spider-Man and at first I was upset for having to get up so early, I probably looked miserable but on the inside I was seriously excited. But it was a lovely and surreal day and my co-star Emma Stone was also nominated for “Easy A” and we had our first scene together that day, so it was a really special day." *"Yeah, he Timberlake sent me a couple of texts saying that he’s so proud of me and Eisenberg and something equally cool. He’s the most supportive and loving friend and what we pride ourselves on is the fact that we’ve also been nominated for a several ensemble categories and that really means a lot to us." *"What if no one sees it? It'd be hilarious. Maybe there'll be boycotters. My self-sabotaging makes me want to head the boycott." *"Yes. On Halloween. Bedtimes. Tuesdays. When I was auditioning, my parents sent me a photo of me as a kid in the Spider-Man costume. I gave it to my agent, and my agent slipped it to the studio as they were making their decision. What skinny kid wouldn't love that character? I can't overstate enough when you start to actually identify what's happened and you go, "Yeah, I did dream of being Spider-Man when I was a kid." I'm trying not to lose my mind about it. But it's not superficial to me. It's not frothy or frivolous." *"Yes, the overriding theme of the comic is: With great power comes great responsibility. And, yes, I feel a huge sense of pressure and responsibility." *"We're two weeks in. The first week was full of stunts, and I've never felt happier in my whole life. I'm all bruised and scratched up, and it feels really good. It's just me throwing myself up against walls, which is incredibly fun and painful and testing my manhood. It's a childhood fantasy I'm living out." *"It’s going good actually. It’s been a lot of fun, but Holy Christ it’s a lot of work. It’s like using seven different parts of your brain at once which is really interesting. I’m having a lot of fun, I’m enjoying it. The freedom you’re talking about, I still feel." *"I don’t feel hemmed in or tied down. I feel like I do have room to play, I feel wonderful about everyone involved – the cast, the director (Marc Webb). Touch wood, I don’t want to speak too soon, but so far it’s been really pleasant and creative. I think everyone wants it to be like that. Everyone is feeling like we want to do something other than what’s already been seen. There’s an exploration going on in this film." *''"I really do like Emma - she's a pretty special actress and a pretty special person. "One of the funnier people and one of the more fun loving people I know. I'm so glad that she's there on set. It's really fun."'' *''"I see it as a massive challenge in many ways....To make it authentic. To make the character live and breathe in a new way. The audience already has a relationship with many different incarnations of the character. I do, as well. I'm probably going to be the guy in the movie theater shouting abuse at myself. But I have to let that go. No turning back. And I wouldn't want to."'' *''"I want to feel stronger than I've ever felt, and I want to feel more flexible than I've ever felt. I want to feel powerful. You don't want to just be a pack of meat — it has to be an open body. It does something to your psyche, and it does something to the way you move."'' *''"I realized immediately how much hard work it was going to be, and how much of a minefield it was going to be in terms of all the s*** that comes with it. Stuff that I would like to not have any part of. I mean visibility and being recognized walking down the street. I'm holding out a naïve and ignorant hope that won't happen."'' *''"It’s cool right? That’s cool man! I’m not going to lie, I’m kind of excited by that! It’s ridiculous and surreal...I’m really kind of humbled by it."'' *''"You’ll have to wait a year and a half to find out!"'' *''"There's nothing interesting about my life."'' *''"Like, I'm not stumbling out of clubs at four in the morning, you know? So there's absolutely no reason for that to happen."'' *''"I feel the pressure of my own inner four year old and that's the biggest pressure I could ever come up against. I don't need anyone else to tell me what a big deal it is because I'm Spider-Man's biggest fan."'' Category:Spider-Man (2012) cast